


e forse è Roma, o forse è per te che perdo la testa

by Klainesflirtyduets



Category: SKAM (Italy), Skam Italia
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, harold - Freeform, maddalena e emma hanno il loro meritato momento; warning: contiene tracce di ermal meta, procedere con cautela, ps marti e nico sono letteralmente accennati ma emma è Consapevole, they're bisexual; essenzialmente mentre martino e niccolò se la fanno (finalmente) in piscina
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klainesflirtyduets/pseuds/Klainesflirtyduets
Summary: GIOVEDÌ 1 - 04:42 am. Martino e Niccolò se la sono data a gambe. A nessuna delle due dispiace particolarmente, in fin dei conti.





	e forse è Roma, o forse è per te che perdo la testa

 

Roma è addormentata intorno a voi, questa notte di inizio novembre: le feste sono ormai volte alla loro conclusione e non c’è un’anima in giro a rompere questa innaturale immobilità - che sia un taxi, un senzatetto, o un semplice passante.

Pare che tu e Maddalena siate le uniche due persone al mondo a non aver ancora posto fine a questa bizzarra notte di Halloween, e - a scapito del suo inizio disastroso, della tarda ora, pure del fresco autunnale che è sceso sulla città – non volete neppure farlo.

Non sai come spiegarlo, ma c'è qualcosa di magico stanotte - qualcosa che non ha nulla a che vedere con streghe e vampiri, ma tutto a che fare con l'essere con Maddalena nel cuore della notte, in una Roma che sembra più bella del solito.

Il freddo ti sferza le guance, il rumore dei vostri passi contro i sampietrini riecheggia nella quiete notturna, e tu non ti sei mai sentita tanto in sintonia col mondo e con te stessa. Non credevi ci si potesse davvero sentire nel posto giusto, al momento giusto, con la persona giusta, ma è esattamente quello che provi: ogni cosa di questo momento - dall'essere qui con Maddalena, al trovarvi davanti a San Pietro - urla _inevitabile_ e _destino_ e _giusto_.

Forse molta di questa magia è dovuta al fatto che siete sole al centro stesso della storia; e magari è veramente questo, magari è solo una tua suggestione, magari è il tuo essere appassionata a tutto ciò che è antico; qualsiasi cosa sia, non puoi fare a meno di sentirti allo stesso tempo tanto minuscola e tanto immensa: Roma si erge imponente ed eterna davanti ai vostri occhi, ogni parte di lei - dagli edifici al singolo granello di polvere - pulsante al ritmo di tutte le anime che l'hanno popolata nel corso dei secoli; ma a vederla così - quieta, quasi indifesa - siete solo voi due, ed è facile illudersi che sia tutta vostra, solo vostra. Il pensiero di poterla scoprire e vivere in un modo nuovo, più intimo, come un'amante che si lascia spogliare per la prima volta, è elettrizzante; ma è la consapevolezza di poterlo fare con Maddalena al tuo fianco che ti fa sentire onnipotente e insuperabile.

E sai che una considerazione del genere non è qualcosa di leggero, sai che forse dovrebbe farti paura: ma è da quando siete uscite dal bar per andare alla festa, e Maddalena ha fatto combaciare i palmi delle vostre mani, e fatto sussultare il tuo cuore, che hai deciso di non pensarci troppo seriamente: preferisci momentaneamente archiviare ogni emozione che provi e la sua corrispettiva definizione in un cassetto della tua mente - cassetto che aprirai solo più tardi, quando sarai per conto tuo e potrai davvero darvi la giusta considerazione.

Per ora, tutto ciò che vuoi fare - che volete fare - è vivere il momento, e cercare di prolungarlo il più possibile, ignorando i toni del cielo che iniziano a farsi più blu e il richiamo del mattino prossimo che vi sussurra di tornare alla realtà.

Finora siete state brave a fingere che questa notte sia eterna, che non ci sia nient’altro al di fuori di voi due, in questa città che si estende davanti a voi come il vostro personale parcogiochi. E siete state incredibilmente brave anche ad ignorare i motivi che vi hanno portato qui, questa sera – perché i piani e le aspettative iniziali erano decisamente di tutt’altro tipo: per Maddalena, lo sai, l'uscita era l’ennesimo tentativo di far qualcosa di diverso per ravvivare l'interesse tra lei e Niccolò; per te, una seconda occasione per capire dove stesse andando a parare questa cosa indefinita con Martino.

Il responso dei due ragazzi non ha sicuro tardato ad arrivare, ed è pure stato piuttosto eloquente, nella sua non verbalità: ma piantarvi in asso di punto in bianco per stare per conto loro - per quanto non lasci molti interrogativi - rimane una mossa da veri pezzi di merda.

A mente fredda, sei solo grata di aver accettato la birra di consolazione offerta dal proprietario del bar, e sei felice che non vi siate fatte rovinare la serata da Niccolò e Martino. La verità è che non sei neanche tanto scocciata per la scorrettezza in sé: ciò che ti dà davvero fastidio è che il loro comportamento vi abbia quasi portare a chiudere lì la serata. 

Alla fine ci stava che Niccolò volesse passare del tempo con Martino - dopotutto, tu eri lì per la stessa ragione;  ma non riesci a non biasimarlo quando la persona che ha lasciato indietro è Maddalena. Se fosse stata la tua (ex?) ragazza, non lo avresti mai fatto, e non lo pensi perché sei parte lesa: trovi genuinamente strano preferire qualcun altro a lei. 

Perché stare con Maddi, semplicemente passare del tempo con lei – beh, è bello, ed essere il centro della sua totale attenzione lo è ancor di più: Maddalena non è solo bellissima e affabile, ma è anche un vulcano in esplosione di stimoli, e non riesci neanche ad immaginare come uno scenario con lei protagonista possa essere noioso, o tristemente ordinario. 

E tu sai di essere una persona che crea legami facilmente - Amanda dice che potresti attaccare bottone pure con i sassi, ed è per questo che sei riuscita a strappare due parole da Martino – ma la naturalezza con cui ti rilassi stando con Maddalena non l’hai mai provata prima. Qualcosa è semplicemente scattato tra di voi, nel bagno di Silvia Mirabella. _Cosa_ è ancora da valutare, ma è inebriante, elettrizzante, tanto, tanto naturale, e non capisci davvero come Niccolò abbia imparato ad esservi immune. Soprattutto non capisci il perché.

Tu non la conosci da molto, è passata a malapena una settimana da quando vi siete presentate e avete cominciato a sentirvi - eppure potresti dire con assoluta certezza che Maddalena sia una delle tue persone preferite, e potresti fare di tutto per lei. 

C'è questa _familiarità_ , tra voi, che davvero non sai spiegarti. Ma quello non è il tipo di familiarità che provi con Amanda, dettata dall’abitudine e una lunga conoscenza: perché in fin dei conti, nonostante abbiate parlato tanto e di tutto in questo poco tempo, hai ancora tanto da scoprire di Maddalena.

Nonostante questo, tutto, tutto di lei sembra raccontarti di un’anima affine, forse un'anima  gemella. 

Non hai altro modo per spiegare come ogni interazione tra voi sembri assolutamente _giusta_. Non c'è mai vero imbarazzo, non esistono silenzi morti, l'età è davvero solo un numero: quando stai con lei ti senti solo bene, completamente a tuo agio, come se Maddalena avesse scavato nel suo mondo un posto su misura per te, e tu avessi fatto lo stesso per lei.

E forse tutto questo dovrebbe spiazzarti, farti porre domande, ma la verità è che a te sembra tutto inevitabile. Dopotutto, la prima volta che vi siete parlate veramente Maddalena ti stava aiutando a smacchiare la maglietta usando del Badedas rubato dalla doccia di Silvia Mirabella, e in una situazione tanto assurda vi siete trovate completamente in sintonia, tanto che è sembrata la cosa più naturale del mondo per entrambe voler continuare la serata insieme, dopo la fuga dalla festa.

Volendo, sai che sarebbe conveniente imputare all’alcol la tua lingua sciolta e la facilità di dialogo tra voi due; sarebbe facile dire che ad ogni incontro con Maddalena la tua mente fosse annebbiata, e che ricordi ogni interazione con lei con i toni colorati ed accentuati dall’ebbrezza.

E potresti davvero farlo, perché in tutte le  occasioni c’era qualche drink coinvolto - e dove non c’era, le vostre parole erano dette da dietro lo schermo di un telefonino.

Ma voler trovare una motivazione becera alle farfalle allo stomaco che provi da tutta sera - che hai provato ad ogni messaggio ricevuto questa settimana -  vorrebbe dire solo mentire a te stessa.

E non puoi negare che la tua pelle bruciasse ad ogni involontario o scherzoso sfioramento di Maddalena, non puoi fingere che il battito accelerato del tuo cuore fosse solo dovuto all’essere circondate da una massa indistinta di persone che ballavano attorno a voi;  non hai assolutamente nessuna valida giustificazione per il sorriso che ti è rimasto stampato sulla faccia dal secondo in cui vi siete riviste, ed asserire che quello che pensavi di provare per Martino sia anche solo vagamente simile a quello che senti in presenza di Maddalena suonerebbe assurdo alle tue stesse orecchie.

Non sei abbastanza ipocrita per farlo.

Ma soprattutto, pensi, guardando Maddalena dondolarsi al ritmo di una canzone bisbigliata - testa gettata all’indietro ed occhi chiusi, persa nel suo mondo - raccontarti bugie non cambierebbe la realtà dei fatti.

Ma non importa adesso: finché la notte veglia su di voi come una vera e propria barriera dalla realtà, questo tipo di preoccupazioni sono irrilevanti. Perché nel qui ed ora, ci siete solo tu e Maddalena. 

“Che cosa stai cantando?” chiedi, divertita dal suo essere completamente presa dalla musica dentro alla sua testa.

Maddalena apre gli occhi e si volta verso di te, sorridendoti con un luccichio furbo negli occhi. Tu la osservi  - vagamente perplessa e assolutamente deliziata - avanzare verso di te sulle punte dei piedi, mugugnando note che non riesci a riconoscere e frugando sgraziatamente nella sua borsetta. Quando è solo ad un passo da te, riesce finalmente a trovare ciò che stava cercando nell’ammasso di roba inutile che si è portata dietro, e tu non puoi che alzare un sopracciglio incuriosito quando noti che si tratta del suo telefono.

“Non avevi detto che era scarico?”

Fai per incrociare le braccia al petto, ma Maddalena ti acciuffa i polsi, telefono infilato al sicuro nella tasca del cappottino che indossa. Ti fa un occhiolino, facendo scivolare in una carezza le sue dita tra le tue, mentre delle note cominciano a riecheggiare nel silenzio, dolcissime come miele. 

“Ho mentito” mormora, guardandoti da sotto le ciglia lunghe, un sorriso quasi timido ad addolcirle le labbra. “non volevo semplicemente essere disturbata.”

Davanti a quello sguardo il cuore ti schizza in gola, e per un secondo senti le ginocchia farsi molli come gomma pane. E gomma pane è ciò che sei nelle mani di Maddalena, che inizia di nuovo ad ondeggiare al ritmo di musica: tu, quasi inerme, puoi davvero solo seguirla.

Mentre ballate, Maddalena poggia la fronte contro la tua e il suo respiro caldo ti sfiora le labbra, come un bacio che non ha il coraggio di darti.

“ _Io mi ricorderò di te, tra le luci di Roma_ ” canta in un mezzo sussurro, voce rotta dall’emozione che senti rimbalzarti nel petto, “ _ogni abbraccio per strada mi riporterà da te, perché in fondo, sai, stavamo bene._ ”

Il suo naso sfiora il suo e il fiato ti si mozza in gola: il gesto ti coglie così di sorpresa che inciampi nei tuoi stessi piedi, finendo per scontrarti goffamente contro di Maddalena.

“Oddio, scusa!” esclami, ma la sua risposta è una risata di pancia, di quelle sguaiate e sgraziate, e tu ti ritrovi quasi involontariamente a ridacchiare a tua volta.

“Non sembri molto turbata dal fatto che ti abbia quasi rotto il naso” le dici, scherzando ma nemmeno troppo. Anche se Maddalena non sembra per niente turbata dall’interruzione del momento, tu ti senti vagamente mortificata.

Maddalena solleva gli occhi al cielo e ti lancia uno sguardo che è al limite tra l’esasperato e il divertito. “Il mio naso sta benissimo. L’unica cosa di cui mi preoccuperei è la sfiga che rovina ogni gesto romantico che cerco di fare.” conclude quasi distrattamente, mentre mette in pausa la canzone che ormai sta giungendo alla sua conclusione.

Col cuore scalpitante, ti riavvicini a lei e con i polpastrelli le accarezzi la mano che regge il telefono. Maddalena solleva subito lo sguardo per incrociare il tuo, e vedere le sue guance tingersi di un tenue rosso ti dà il coraggio necessario per continuare. “Ma non è rovinato.”

“No?”

Scrolli le spalle, imbarazzata. “Se vuoi possiamo riprovare, magari stavolta riesco a non darti nessuna zuccata.”

“Oppure” ti dice lei, prendendoti per mano, “cerchiamo di sfuggire alla sfiga in un altro modo.”

“Quale?” chiedi, perplessa. Vedi giusto per un secondo il sorriso furbo di Maddalena, poi ti senti strattonata in avanti e ti ritrovi a dover correre come una pazza per starle dietro.

E così correte, correte, correte, mani intrecciate e cuori leggeri; Via della Conciliazione pare estendersi infinita davanti a voi, perché continuate a sbandare e a scontrarvi e a ridere, ebbre di adrenalina e di libertà. Correte finché non avete più aria nei polmoni, finché non cominciate ad arrancare, col fiatone che si confonde con singhiozzi di ilarità.

Maddalena è la prima a fermarsi, quasi instabile sui suoi piedi, e tu, come se fossi una calamita di polo opposto al suo, le finisci contro, col fiato corto e la bocca ridente. Ti senti quasi ubriaca, ogni tuo arto pare essersi trasformato in gelatina, e non riesci a smettere di ridacchiare contro il collo di Maddalena; registri quasi inconsciamente che Maddalena ti stia sospingendo all’indietro, tanto sei persa nel respirare il suo profumo, ed è solo quando la tua schiena vi entra in contatto che realizzi di essere completamente schiacciata contro la superficie di uno dei tanti obelischi di Via della Conciliazione.

Il respiro ti si spezza, ti si incastra in gola, ma non sai se è per il freddo del granito contro il tuo corpo accaldato, o se è per l’immediata prossimità delle labbra di Maddalena alle tue. Deglutisci, ma la tua gola è secca come non lo è mai stata, e i palmi delle tue mani sono bollenti e sudati contro la sua giacca.

“Se provo a baciarti mi dai un’altra testata?” ti sussurra, e anche se non puoi vederlo, puoi chiaramente sentire il suo sorriso nella voce.

Il tuo cuore sta galoppando, te lo senti perfino nelle tempie, ma riesci comunque a sbuffare una risata. “No, se mi baci no, ma se continui a prendermi in giro per questo può darsi.”

Hai giusto il tempo di finire la frase, che le labbra di Maddalena – calde, morbide, leggermente umide – sono sulle tue.

È forse il bacio più soffice che tu abbia dato nella tua vita, ma non c’è una cellula del tuo corpo che sia rimasta uguale dopo di esso. Ti senti come se Maddalena con il tocco delle sue labbra ti avesse smontata, ribaltata, svuotata, riempita e ricomposta in un ordine nuovo, un ordine giusto, come se prima i pezzi fossero fuori posto e lei fosse l’unica ad avere il potere di cambiarlo. Ti senti come se t’avesse risvegliata con una scossa di defibrillatore, perché ogni millimetro del tuo corpo pare elettrico, e le tue labbra formicolano come se sentissero ancora la carezza delle sue.

Il tocco fresco dei suoi polpastrelli che ti solleticano la guancia riesce in qualche modo a centrarti, a farti tornare coi piedi per terra; e forse questo bacio ti ha completamente bruciato il cervello, forse ti ha rincoglionita, ma noti che il tuo rossetto si è spalmato malamente sul viso di Maddalena, e il cerchietto col coltello finto è completamente storto e pronto a cadere, e scoppi a ridacchiare come una scema.

“Oh, perché ridi?” ti chiede, ma la tua ridarella è contagiosa perché neanche Maddalena riesce a trattenere un sorriso.

Sospiri, accasciandoti all’indietro contro la colonna. “Non lo so.” ammetti, portando la tua mano al suo viso e passandole il pollice agli angoli della bocca, dove il segno del rossetto è più evidente. “Ma sono felice che Martino e Niccolò se ne siano andati a fanculo. È brutto?”

Maddalena ridacchia a sua volta e scuote la testa. “No, non è brutto, ne sono felice anche io.”

Le sorridi. Ti sorride.

Il cielo sopra le vostre teste sta abbandonando il suo blu per assumere quelle tonalità violacee che preannunciano l’alba. La protezione della vostra notte magica sta giungendo al termine, ma quel countdown verso il mattino che sembrava tanto minaccioso non lo è più, davanti alla promessa delle dita di Maddalena intrecciate alle tue.

Roma, tutta attorno a voi, continua a dormire, indisturbata e bellissima.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ebbene, mentre tutti hanno preso il mare sulla crociera elippo per sfuggire alla pausa e all'angst di queste ultime clip, io ho deciso di starmene su una scialuppa mezza sgangherata e che fa acqua da tutte le parti, perché sono scema così. ma la verità è che le mademma hanno la mia anima e se ludobessegiallo mi facesse un regalo gli sarei davvero molto grata.  
> note dovute: l'amanda che cito è la ragazza con i capelli blu, perché ha la faccia da amanda e pure da migliore amica di emma. in un altro universo, sono loro due a stare insieme.  
> nella mia mente emma e maddalena si sono sentite costantemente dopo la notte brava passata a bere e lowkey flirtare (se fosse un flirtare ingenuo o meno lo sanno solo loro) dopo la festa di silvia, ed è per questo che qui sono già pronte a buttarsi senza paracadute.  
> e anche maddalena qui è # done con niccolò, ma almeno lei ci prova ecco  
> e niente  
> HAROLD (o meglio, LUDOBESSE),,,,, they're bi


End file.
